Det stora uppdraget (SWEDISH)
by Mr.Tribal
Summary: Det handlar om Zidane m.m
1. Främlingen

Detta Ã¤r ett Fanfic skrivet av Rikard Oscarsson, 7/1-02  
  
I Fanficet kommer Personer som sÃ¤ger nÃ¥got att skrivas med bara fÃ¶rsta bokstaven, t.ex.  
  
-(Z) Hej pÃ¥ er!  
  
Detta betyder att det Ã¤r nÃ¥gon pÃ¥ Z som sÃ¤ger det, och fÃ¶rmodligen skulle ni fattat vem Ã¤ndÃ¥, men i detta fallet skulle det vara Zidane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Det Stora Uppdraget  
  
Del 1: FrÃ¤mlingen  
  
Zidane stÃ¥r pÃ¥ sin balkong i Alexandria. 4 Ã¥r sedan vÃ¤rlden rÃ¤ddades. Han funderade mycket, med en lite sorgsen min. Senaste striden mot fiender, hade Garnet inte klarat utan skador, hon hade tappat koncentrationen fÃ¶r att en ekorre hade sprungigt upp fÃ¶r hennes byxor och just nÃ¤r fienden attackerade, hon hade fÃ¥tt en stort sÃ¥r i hÃ¶gra armen.  
  
Nu kunde han ju inte gÃ¥ ut och mÃ¶rda de j**la fienderna, utan att lÃ¤mna Garnet!  
  
PlÃ¶tsligt knackar det pÃ¥ dÃ¶rren, I soffan ligger Garnet och utan att Zidane ser det gÃ¶r hon ett litet Smil..  
  
NÃ¤r dÃ¶rren Ã¶ppnas, sÃ¥ stÃ¥r dÃ¤r en frÃ¤mling  
  
-(F)Hej Zidane!  
  
-(Z)V-v-vem Ã¤r du??  
  
-(F)Vem jag Ã¤r, det skall jag sÃ¤ga dig senare.  
  
-(Z)Jag slÃ¤pper inte in dig!  
  
Zidane drog sin dolk och hÃ¶ll den mot frÃ¤mlingen och gjorde nÃ¥gra snabba slag i luften framfÃ¶r honom.  
  
-(F)L-l-l-l-lugna d-d-d-dig Zidane!!!!!  
  
-(Z)VAD VILL DU?!?  
  
-(F)Jag vill bara att du fÃ¶ljer med mig, jag har en ett mycket viktigt Uppdrag Ã¥t dig.  
  
-(Z)Men Garnet dÃ¥?  
  
-(F)Jag tar henne, jag Ã¤r stark nog fÃ¶r det.  
  
-(Z)JasÃ¥, Jaha! Men jag slÃ¤pper Ã¤ndÃ¥ inte in dig!!  
  
-(F)Men hur ska jag fÃ¥ tag i Garnet dÃ¥?  
  
-(Z)Jag lyfter ut henne genom dÃ¶rren, sÃ¥ mycket orkar jag, Men sen kan du ta henne!  
  
SÃ¥ gick de ut ur Zidane's Villa, Zidane fÃ¶ljde frÃ¤mlingen, men hade ena handen pÃ¥ dolken, han var inte riktigt sÃ¤ker Ã¤n, trots att han lÃ¤t frÃ¤mlingen bÃ¤ra Garnet.SÃ¥ fortsatte de tvÃ¤rs igenom staden, mot utgÃ¥ngen pÃ¥ andra sidan.  
  
UtanfÃ¶r dÃ¶rren var nÃ¥gonting som sÃ¥g fult ut.. en konstig sak med fyra runda saker pÃ¥ kanterna av saken. TvÃ¥ pÃ¥ varje sida, det fanns 6 st FÃ¶nster pÃ¥ saken. FrÃ¤mlingen gick fram till ena sidan pÃ¥ saken, och helt plÃ¶tsligt klickade det ganska ljudligt. Det skrÃ¤mde Zidane, sÃ¥ han hoppade 1 meter backÃ¥t och drog Dolken.  
  
-Men Zidane dÃ¥, Var du sÃ¥ skraj, kanske du inte ska med?  
  
- *mummel* *gruff* ok, dÃ¥ *grrr*, jag kommer, men sÃ¤g till innan nÃ¤sta gÃ¥ng..*grr*  
  
-Hoppa in och sÃ¤tt dig pÃ¥ det mjuka sÃ¤tet.  
  
Zidane gick in och satte sig, FrÃ¤mlingen slog igen dÃ¶rren, och Zidane hoppade till, och blev arg igen, men det gick Ã¶ver eftersom den hÃ¤r saken verkade vara ljudisolerad. FrÃ¤mlingen Ã¶ppnade dÃ¥ dÃ¶rren till baksÃ¤tet, och lade fÃ¶rsiktigt in Garnet, sedan gick han till platsen till vÃ¤nster om Zidane,klev in och satte sig. Zidane satt och funderade pÃ¥ vad de skulle gÃ¶ra i den hÃ¤r PlÃ¥tburken, djupt fÃ¶rsjunken i tankar.  
  
*Bruuuummmmm*  
  
Zidane hoppade till igen. Han hoppade sÃ¥ hÃ¶gt av rÃ¤dsla att han slog i taket.  
  
-GRRRRR, nu fÃ¥r du ***EMEJmej sÃ¤ga till nÃ¤sta gÃ¥ng! *Gruff* *Gruff*  
  
-eh...heheehe....FÃ¶rlÃ¥t! *Smilar*  
  
-Vad Ã„R detta fÃ¶r en Brummande-skrÃ¤mmandes-fruktansvÃ¤rt-jobbig-sak?  
  
-Va? Detta Ã¤r bara en Bil. Dit vi ska finns det mÃ¥nga sÃ¥dana.  
  
- Jag trodde jag hade varit pÃ¥ alla kontinenterna, vilken ska vi till?  
  
-Denna gÃ¥ngen blir det ett stÃ¤lle du aldrig varit pÃ¥ innan.  
  
Zidane lÃ¤ngtade lite tills dess, och fÃ¶restÃ¤llde sig hur det skulle se ut..  
  
Bilen kÃ¶rde framÃ¥t lÃ¥ngsamt, eftersom den var ganska Skranglig.  
  
De satt dÃ¤r i ungefÃ¤r 30 minuter. Tills brummandet slutade.  
  
-Nu Ã¤r vi framme!  
  
-eh va? Ã¥hÃ¥! ja just det ja, dÃ¥ var vi hÃ¤r!  
  
- ... Sa inte jag just det?  
  
- Ehhh... nÃ¤?  
  
FrÃ¤mlingen gick ut ur bilen, men Zidane visste inte hur han skulle komma ut, sÃ¥ han bÃ¶rjade sparka pÃ¥ dÃ¶rren, och den gick upp! Eller snarare ner, den gick av.  
  
END, DEL 1  
  
Av: Rikard Oscarsson ( Mr.Tribal pÃ¥ www.ffsverige.nu ) 


	2. En ny Värld

Detta är Del 2 i "Det stora Uppdraget" Av Rikard Oscarsson 8/1-02  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Detta får inte kopieras utan tillåtelse av mig (Rikard Oscarsson, Mr.Tribal på www.ffsverige.nu , kan nås per mail på bigbastardy@hotmail.com)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Det stora Uppdraget  
Del 2: En ny värld  
  
-(F) Här ser du nu en Portal.  
-(Z) Portal? Vart leder den?  
-(F) Till en annan värld, där uppdraget kommer in.  
-(Z) ok då, nu ska jag inte vara feg! jag går in!  
Så steg Zidane in i Portalen. han snurrar runt i portalen. Det åg ut som en blå rymd som snurrade. Helt plötsligt stod han någon annanstans, inne i något hus, han var snurrig, mycket snurrig. Främlingen kom ganska snart efter, och flög rakt in i Zidane. Zidane föll och slog i market med en smäll.  
-(Z) AJJ!!  
-(F) oj förlåt! Trodde du hade flyttat på dig...  
Zidane blev lite sur och skällde ut Främlingen,Plötsligt hördes en ny röst.  
-Jaså du är här igen Hironobu...  
-(H) Hej Squall!  
-(Z) Öh? Känner ni varandra?  
-(S) Jo....det gör vi....  
-(Z) Jaså, ok då, Jag är Zidane. Och du hette Squall va?  
-(S) Jo...Men vem bryr sig?....  
-(Z) Va trist du va dååå.... sölputte...  
-(S) Sluta fåna dig nu....Megafjant... har hört att du ränner efter tjejer...  
-(Z) O jäklar! Garnet!!  
-(H) jag hämtar henne, vänta här!  
-(Z) Tack...  
Nu stod de där, Den mörkröstade Squall och Tjej-dräglaren Zidane. De stod helt still och bara stirrade på varann. Då kom en till person. En med Gult Spik-hår och ett gigantiskt svär på Ryggen.  
-Hejsan! Du måste vara Zidane! Hironobu berättade om dig!  
-(Z) Hej, Du har tydligen hört om mig, men vem är du?  
-Jag är Cloud! Den Super-kraftiga Shinra-Avalanche Soldaten!  
-(Z) jaså, i vilken stad?  
-(C) Lite överallt, bl.a. Midgar.  
-(Z) Aldrig hört talas om...  
Squall gjorde små lätta Snarkningar emellanåt. Helt ointresserad.  
-(C) Strunt samma då. Ska vi ta en fight?  
-(Z) Varför då?  
-(C) Jag vill se din styrka!  
-(Z) hoho, har du nån skjälv? Dina rektangel armar ser inte så bra ut precis. haha..  
-(C) Nå, ska vi?  
-(Z) ok ok då...  
  
Båda drog sina vapen, Zidane hoppade bakåt en bit, för att förbereda sig.  
-(C) Materia tillåtet?  
-(Z) Vad e det? Skit samma, ok då.  
Cloud satte till baka svärdet, det blev en rund grön cirkel runt hans fötter.Det lät ett svischande ljud, så sträckte han fram händerna.  
-(C) Bolt3!  
Zidane var snabb att uppfatta ordet Bolt, tillsammans med blixt. och hoppade uppåt, tyvärr såkom även blixten ovanifrån och smällde ner Zidane med ett dån.  
-(Z) pah, pah... Den...Var cool...  
-(C) Hehehe, jag har mer på lager!  
Zidane sprang fram till Cloud, och snodde hans Ultima Weapon, Samtidigt som han slog till ett slag med andra handen. Cloud flög en bit bakåt av slaget, som var mycket starkt för en sån liten apa.  
-(C) Mitt svärd! Orättvist!  
-(Z) hehehe...  
Zidane kastade til baka svärdet. Men när Cloud tar upp det, är han försvarslös, och Zidane slår till igen. Nu med dubbel styrka. Trots att han hade ont i huvudet av blixten.  
Slack lät det när Zidane's slag parerades. Squall hade vaknat och stod där med utsträckt Gunblade.  
-(Z) Hörru! Vi kör en egen duell! Lägg dig inte i va?!  
-(S) Slösa inte på krafterna, ni kommer behöva dem senare.  
-(Z,C) ok då...  
Nu kom Hironobu tillbaka med Garnet.  
-(G) Hej... På er...  
-(Z) Jaså, du är vaken nu Garnet!  
-(G) Ja... *Gäsp*  
-(C) Hörru! Om du ska ha din tjej med, Varför fick inte Tifa komma??  
-(H) Garnet är skadad. Zidane hade inte följt med annars.  
-(C) Jaså... Men inget pussandes på rummet! Då kan jag inte sova!  
-(Z) *psst* Vi har aldrig pussats....  
-(C) Bra! Då slipper jag det! Skönt!  
De alla kom överäns med att gå till Kafét och prata. Där satt de hela natten och Pratade om vilka de var, och var de kom ifrån. Nu fick Zidane äntligen veta,   
Främlingen var Hironobu Sakaguchi. och de befann sig i Balamb Garden. Där en armé kallad SeeD fanns. Mycket mer fick han veta.  
END DEL 2. FÖRTSÄTTNING FÖLJER  
-------------------------  
Av: Rikard Oscarsson 8/1-02 


End file.
